kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Vulana/Salane im Sonnenfels (18)
right|300pxHier geht es zu den vorigen Teilen: Salane strandet in Sonnenfels, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17. Montag Ein seltsamer Ork warf Orza eine Schraube zu. center Tsuky tauchte auf. center Als diese meinte, dass sie das nicht gern hier erfahren wolle, bot Salane an zu gehen, aber zu ihrer Überraschung wollten die Trolle im Gegenteil, dass sie mitkäme. center center center Salane fand es spannend, und fragte nach, nachdem Karakas erzählt hatte, dass die Loa wohl unterschieldlich auf Tsukys Visionenn reagiert haben, wie so ein Gespräch aussieht. center|650px Im Anschluss wurden die Modalitäten für eine Häumptlingswahl diskutiert. Es wurde vorgeschlagen, die Trolle Kandidaten wählen zu lassen und die Loa dann ebenfalls darüber entscheiden zu lassen. center center Nun wurde konkretisiert, dass erst die Loa entscheiden sollen. Gibt es dann mehrere Kandidaten, können die Trolle unter diesen wählen. So wie Salane das verstanden hatte, wurde es sonst anders gehandhabt. Ein Häuptling setzt sich durch und lässt sich dann von den Loa bestätigen. Salane war gespannt, wie die Wahl der Loa aussehen sollte, wenn man nicht deutlich mit ihnen reden konnte. center center Es gab aber noch anderes zu bereden, Orza hatte beunruhigende Nachrichten von den Untoten. center center center|650px Dann wendete sich das Gespräch wieder dem Umzug zu. center center center center center center|650px center Srolja schimpfte wieder über Tukk, den Salane in Schutz nahm. center center Als Srolja immer noch insistierte, erinnerte Tsuky sie daran, in welcher Verfassung sie selbst zum Fels gekommen war. center center|650px center center center center Dornac sprach mit Salane über den Auftrag, den Stein des Paktes zu transportieren. center Dienstag Tsuky berichtete von ihren Träumen und Visionen. Es klang nicht sonderlich erfreulich, was sie zu erzählen hatte. center center Karakas hatte an seinem Gürtel einen frischen Menschenkopf hängen. Salane fand das eklig, versuchte es aber nicht zu sehr zu zeigen. Trolle waren eben einfach von ihrer Kultur her anders im Umgang mit solchen Dingen. Erba war erbost und brachte Zulfi, die sowas von ihrer Mutter allerdings zu kennen schien, fort. center center center center Unweigerlich kam das Gespräch wieder auf den geplanten Umzug zu sprechen. Riyka schien mit Tsukys Entscheidungen nicht glücklich zu sein, nach Orzas Worten. Salane hatte die kompromisslose Art von Tsukys Entscheidung arg vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sie hatte entschieden, die Trolle würden gehen. Dabei sollte das doch eine Gemeinschaftsentscheidung werden. Salane verstand diese Tage vieles nicht und fühlte sich weniger geborgen als noch vor wenigen Wochen. center center Salane gab zu, noch keine Lösung für den Steintransport gefunden zu haben. center|650px Aber sie war noch an dem Problem dran. center center center Die Lebensmittelverteilung wurde erörtert. center|650px center center center center center center center center Also würde Erba mit den Trollen gehen und nicht auf Tunok warten. Salane war unsicher, wann und mit wem sie gehen sollte. Es schien ihr falsch, einfach zu verschwinden, ohne dass der Häuptling der Krummhörner, den sie sehr schätzte, davon wusste. Toinus tauchte auf. center|650px center Salane fragte ihn nach Möglichkeiten seines Unternehmens bezüglich des Steintransports. center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center|650px center|650px Salane nahm sich vor am nächsten Tag zu der Höhle zu reisen und dort mit den Elementen zu sprechen. Vermutlich würde sie dann mehr wissen. Nun ging es darum, ob es in Ordnung ist, bei der Führung des Volkes für einen guten Zweck zu lügen. center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center Mittwoch Morgens sahen die Grunzer des Sonnenfels eine Goblin den Ort verlassen. Der erstaunten Wache sagte sie, sie müsse dringend mit einem Stein reden. Abends konnte Salane Jhanna in einem ausgefallenen, mit Spinnen bedrucktem (oder wie mag das entstanden sein?) Kleid bewundern. center center center center center center center|650px Nach diesem etwas missverstandenen Gespräch wollte Srolja einen Haken haben. Offenbar sollte das Hirn aus dem Kopf, der gestern an Karakas Gürtel gehangen hatte. Salane schüttelte sich innerlich, versuchte aber erst noch zu helfen. center|650px center center|650px center center center Hier jedoch war Salane mit all ihrem Verständnis für andere Kulturen am Ende und fand das alles nur noch widerlich. center center|650px Zum Glück verzogen sich die Trolle um irgendwas unaussprechliches mit dem Schädel anzustellen und Salane konnte sich mit Ruka unterhalten. center center center center Salane erzählte von ihren Meditationen in der Höhle und dem Gespräch mit dem Element der Erde dort. center center center center Da Ruka absolut Salanes Meinung war, gab es nicht viel dazu zu sagen. center Salane schaute nochmal kurz in das große Zelt. Ein Fehler. Es gingen wirklich eklige Dinge darinnen vor sich. center Donnerstag Das Dorf war seltsam leer. Entweder waren alle am Packen oder dabei, die Nahrungsvorräte noch durch eine Jagd zu ergänzen. Am See traf sie nur auf Jahnna und setzte sich zu der Trollin, zu der sie trotz aller Bemühungen nicht so recht Zugang fand. Sie unterhielten sich zunächst über Riyka. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Salane überlegte. Eigentlich hatte sie viele Freunde hier. Sie hatte sogar versucht, sich mit Jhanna anzufreunden, die sie aber ganz offenbar nicht als Freundin ansah. Aber Riyka, Ruka, Orza, Srolja, Tunok, Junakee, Erba und viele andere waren doch eigentlich Freunde für sie. Sogar Karakas. Aber vielleicht machte sie sich die Sache zu einfach, wenn sie so über Jhannas Worte nachdachte. Sie bejahte, fragte sich dann plötzlich besorgt, ob die Trolle, Orcs und Tauren, die ihr ans Herz gewachsen waren, sie wohl genauso gern hatten. center Jahnna fragte, ob Salane andere Goblins fehlen würden. Sie wiegte ein wenig das Köpfchen. center Sie hoffte, irgendwann auch solch Freundschaft wie hier am Fels zu Goblins haben zu können. Ohne wirtschaftliche Interessen, politische Vorteile oder so etwas. center center center center center Jhanna erzählte, Riyka sei mit Tzek durchgebrannt. Das konnte sich Salane überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Sie meinte zu wissen, wie ihre trollische Freundin zu Orza und zu Tzek stand. Vielleicht sollte sie schon vor den Trollen nach Schattenflucht reisen, um zu sehen, was wirklich mit Riyka los war. Riyka war diejenige von ihren Freundinnen, mit denen sie die am tiefsten gehenden Gespräche führen konnte. Bei der sie keine Sorge haben musste, nicht verstanden zu werden. center Plötzlich sprang ein Troll mit einem Speer hinter einem Baum hervor und ging auf Jhanna los, die sofort ihre Dolche zog. Salane versteckte sich hinter ihr und lugte um sie herum. center center center Offenbar kannten und hassten sich die beiden Trolle. Salane rief laut nach den Wachen. Als diese kamen, forderte der Troll Jhanna auf, außerhalb des Dorfes mit ihm zu kämpfen. center Salane dachte nicht daran. Als die Trolle fort waren und die Wachen sich wieder verstreuten, ging sie zu ihrem Schlafplatz, zog ihr mit metallischen ringen behängte Kampfrobe an und schnappte sich Hämmerchen und Schild. Sie würde sicher nicht tatenlos zusehen, wenn der Troll ihre Freu... äh ihre wasauchimmer Jhanna abstechen würde. Doch vor Ort konnte sie doch nur zusehen. Die umeinander wirbelnden Trolle bewegten sich schnell und Salane hatte Angst, womöglich Jhanna zu treffen. Zum Glück gewann diese den Kampf. Nach einem Streitgespräch der beiden Trolle schnitt sie ihm die Kehle durch. Srolja und Karakas tauchten schließlich auf. center center center center center Freitag Sai'Jiro War plötzlich wieder da. Salane war erst sprachlos, dann sehr froh. center|650px center|650px center Tunok hatte eine sehr nette Begrüßung für Salane. center|650px Salane kam über Sai'Jiro nicht so recht dazu, Tunoks und Voroks Anwesenheit zu würdigen. Dabei hatte sie mit den Häuptlingen sprechen wollen. center|650px center center|650px Salane erzählte Sai'Jiro, dass sie seine Sachen verstaut hätte. center center center center Salane fragte, ob er vom geplanten Umzug schon gehört habe und war über die Antwort sehr erfreut. center Sai'Jiro richtete sich wirklich zwischen den Hängematten ein und Salane ging zurück ans Feuer. Dort wurde gerade über den gestrigen Kampf gesprochen und Salane um einen Bericht gebeten. center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px center center center|650px Riyka bat Salane um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen und sie folgte ihrer trollischen Freundin an den See. center Riyka ging es nicht gut. Salanes erster Verdacht bestätigte sich jedoch nicht. Riyka meinte ihr würde zu allen möglichen Zeiten schlecht. center center center Salane näherte sich dem Lebensfunken noch weiter, so nah wie sie sich herantraute, ohne das kleine Wesen zu stören. All die Empfindungen und "Bilder" aus Riykas Körper waren ihr noch furchtbar unvertraut. Aber dass sie ein Kind bekam, dessen war sie sich ganz sicher. Das Element das Wassers half ihr behutsam, bis sie schließlich ihre Sicht wieder durch die Hand auf Riykas Stirn wieder in die normale Welt holte. Das, was sie sah, waren keine realen Bilder. Jedenfalls nach allem, was Salane von Wunden und toten Tieren kannte, sah es in Trollen eigentlich anders aus. Es waren wohl sinnbildliche Darstellungen der Vorgänge in dem Wesen, das sie untersuchte. Sie hoffte sehr, diese mit der Zeit besser einzuschätzen zu lernen. center center center center center center Behutsam brachte die Goblin ihre überraschte Freundin mit etwas Wasser aus dem See wieder zu sich. center center Riyka machte sich plötzlich Sorgen, ob Orza denn wohl wirklich Welpen wollen würden. Salane versuchte ihr diese auszureden. Er hatte sich extra entgiften lassen dafür. Ihm war doch sicher ganz genau klar, dass es dann auch irgendwann Welpen geben würde. Bestimmt würde er sich total darüber freuen. center center center Salane ging zurück ins Zelt, unterbrach mit etwas schlechtem Gewissen die Gespräche dort und bat Orza, sie zu begleiten. Der fragte nicht, warum, er kam einfach mit ihr. center|650px Sie führte ihn zum See und ließ die beiden dann alleine dort. center|650px center|650px center center center center center Salane war nochmal vorsichtig zum See gegangen, falls Orza aus irgendeinem Grund unerwartet reagiert hätte und Riyka Trost brauchen würde. Da saßen die beiden Trolle mit glücklichen Minen dicht beieinander und Orza strich liebevoll über Riykas noch völlig flachen Bauch. Salane ging lächelnd wieder ins Zelt zurück. Bevor sie schlafen ging, kam sie noch einmal dort vorbei und gratulierte auch Orza. Samstag Wieder einmal wurde der eplante Umzug besprochen. Tsuky meinte, in einer Woche würde es wohl los gehen. center|650px center|650px center Salane verfolgte die Diskussion ein wenig innerlich schmunzelnd. Ihre wenigen Sachen würden schließlich in einen kleinen Seesack passen. Plötzlich fiel ihr siedend heiß ihr Schuppen voller Werkzeug, Bauteilen für die Masken und Bomben, Ersatzteilen für das Trike, dem riesigen Trichter, der damals falsch geliefert worden war und immer noch daraufwartete, dass Salane endlich einmal einen Gyrocopter bauen würde und ihrem Trike ein. Wah! Soviel zu "wenig Sachen"! center center center center|650px center Das Angebot von Riyka war gut. Flitze, der die Trage mit Bauteilen und Werkzeug ziehen würde. Und das Trike vielleicht auch? Oder sollte sie es selbst fahren? center center center Salane wurde erst nach ihrer Aussage klar, dass Riyka vielleicht noch nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt haben könnte. center center center Salane machte sich Sorgn, ob sie wohl auch noch zu der wenigen Heilung, die ihr im Moment in der Lage sein würde, wenn sie sich von dem See, mit dem sie zumindestens gegenseitige Hochachtung verband, entfernen würde. center center Sie nahm sich vor, tatsächlich etwas von dem Seewasser mitzunehmen. Und ab und an zurück zu kommen. center center center|650px center center center Es stellte sich die Frage, wann Tokk mitreisen sollte. Mit Riyka und den Trollen? oder mit Ruka und den Orcs? center|650px Salane fragte nach dem Wohnen dort. Tukk hatte zwar gesagt es sei viel Platz weil ja viele tot oder fortgegangen seien, aber irgendwie waren Salane die bis auf das Gasthaus wandlosen Hütten suspekt. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen an einem Ort zu wohnen, wo alle ihr immer bei jeder Tätigkeit von außen zuschauen konnten. Außerdem würde es ihr im Winter garantiert zu kalt werden, Seeklima hin, Seeklima her. center center|650px center|650px center center center|650px center center center|650px center center center center Sai'Jiro fragte verwundert, ob er krank gewesen sei, Salane hatte unterstellt, dass ihm der Aufenthalt bei den Untoten ähnlich wie Tunok damals nicht sonderlich gut getan haben musste. center center|650px center center center center Es wurde überlegt, wie Tzek sich wohl inzwischen in Schattenflucht eingelebt haben mochte und welche Vorrechte er daraus wohl ableiten würde. center center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center Salane hatte nicht viele Hoffnungen, dass ihr Vorschlag umgesetzt würde. Nichtmal bei den Goblins, die ja wenig Umstände machten und bei denen Gold, Gold, Macht, Gold und dann Gold zählte, gab es Handelsprinzessinnen. Das waren auch alles Männchen. Voll ungerecht irgendwie. center center center center center center center center|650px center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center Orza stellte fragen. Woher sollte Salane das denn wissen? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. sie spürte, dass das Element des Wassers sie in dem Wolf und in Riykas Körper sanft geleitet hatte und eigentlich dachte sie auch, die Kraft käme als Geschenk von dem Element. Woher sollte sie sonst heilen können plötzlich? Aber sie war sich nicht ganz sicher. center center center center center center Ein Goblin und ein Tauren tauchten kurz auf und wärmten sich am Feuer. Als der Goblin meinte, er wäre wegen des Nachbartals hier, wurde Salane hellhörig und machte sich mental kampfbereit. center Dann aber stellte sich heraus, dass das andere Tal gemeint war, das mit den Spinnen. Salane entspannte sich wieder. Solange er den Tieren nichts tat, was schon wegen deren Größe und Gefährlichkeit nicht anzunehmen war, war dann ja wohl alles in Ordnung. center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center Dieser Tolijo war manchmal zum Haare ausreißen. center Als er fragte, was Salane denn sonst den ganzen Tag machen würde, meinte sie etwas schnippisch center center center center Sonntag Tolijo wunderte sich, wie Salane wohl zu den Bruchspeeren bzw. dem Pakt gekommen sei. center center center center Auf die Frage nach dem Gold ging Salane nicht ein. Gold war hier nicht sonderlich wichtig. Und natürlich hatte sie deutlich mehr Gold als dreimal das eigene Gewicht. Goblins sind schließlich nicht sonderlich schwer. center center center center center Das Gespräch driftete durch die anderen in der Runde ab, dabei hätte Salane ihm wirklich gern erklärt, warum sie hier geblieben war. Auch wenn sie bezweifelte, dass sie es so erklären könne, das er es verstehen würde. center center center center center Salane dachte darüber nach, ob Snai'Il sie vielleicht verändert haben könnte. Die größte Veränderung hatten aber wohl die Elemente gebracht. Allerdings nicht in ihrer Grundhalung, die war schon anders gewesen, als sie am Sonnenfels angekommen war. Allerdings wirkten die Elemente ja schon viel länger auf sie ein. Sie hatte ihre Zustände oder Empfindungen auf Kezan erspürt. Sie hatte mit der Zeit das Interesse am Gold verloren. Nachdem sie in Azshara beim Grundstückhype noch mitgemischt hatte, hatte sie sich schließlich aus allem zurückgezogen, vor allem als sie spürte, wie unzufrieden die Elemente mit einigen der Bauten und Veränderungen waren. Daran konnte sie keinen Anteil mehr haben. Sie hatte ihr ganzes kleines Geschäft wieder verkauft, wie schon auf Kezan, und war wohl wohlweißlich stillschweigend nach ihrem Handelsprinzen die reichste Goblin des Bilgewasserkartells. Schließlich hatte sie Kezan vor der Katastrophe verlassen und nicht das Vermögen für einen rettenden Platz auf dem Schiff des Prinzen aus der Hand geben müssen. Endweder war ihre Veranlagung anders, dass sie die Elemente spüren konnte, davon ging sie aus, oder die Elemente hatten das kleine Goblinkind erwählt aus irgendeinem Grund. Die Variante schien Salane unwahrscheinlich. center Leider kam es dazu nicht. Salane fand die Frage selbst gerade recht spannend. center|650px center center center center center|650px center center center center Srolja bat Salane um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. center center center center center center center center center Srolja fragte, ob sie Leute, die sie angrabbeln würden, verbrennen dürfe. Was Salane ihr bei allem Unrecht auszureden versuchte. center Srolja wollte zu Salanes Überraschung mit Tolijo nach Orgrimmar fliegen. center center Die Trollin fragte, ob Salane ihm nicht trauen würde. center ---- Hier geht es weiter: Salane im Sonnenfels (19) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Steinkrallenpakt